The end of the nigntmare
by Bloody Dreams
Summary: En fait le scénar c'est précisé mais c'est inrésumable car le début n'a rien à voir avec la fin. J'fais des trucs bizarre moi des fois. Kyo x Thoru
1. Chapter 1

**_The end of the nig_****_htmare._**

**Chapitre 1**

C'était un samedi matin. L'automne était bien avancé et un épais tapis de feuilles mortes, où se mélangeaient l'or, le rouge et l'ocre, recouvrait le sol. Il pleuvait beaucoup et Kyo était allé s'allonger dans sa chambre. La pluie l'avait toujours un peu dérangé mais d'habitude, il ne ressentait qu'un coup de fatigue alors que là, il se sentait fiévreux et la moindre brise de vent le faisait vaciller.

Tohru était bien entendu inquiète pour lui mais il s'était barricadé dans sa chambre et avait demandé à ce qu'on ne le dérange pas.

- La pluie ne t'arrange pas le caractère, stupide chat, avait dit Yuki.

Bizarrement, ledit Chat n'avait même pas riposté. Il s'était contenté de jeter un regard morne au Rat.

Il passa toute la matinée sur son lit, allongé, à regarder le plafond de sa chambre. Lorsque Tohru annonça que le déjeuner était servit, il se décida à bouger et sortit de sa chambre malgré un énorme mal de tête. Il arriva au bas des escaliers quand sa tête se mit à tourner. Il s'accrocha un moment à la rampe puis finit par s'évanouir.

- Kyo ! s'exclama Tohru qui sortait du salon.

Elle se jeta sur lui. POUF ! Elle attrapa le chat orange au vol.

- Yuki ! Shiguré ! Que l'un de vous deux appelle Hatori !

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe Tohru, s'enquit Shiguré, soudainement sérieux.

- C'est Kyo, je ne sais pas ce qu'il a, il s'est évanoui.

- Remonte-le dans sa chambre tant qu'il est un chat, j'appelle Hatori, lui conseilla Yuki.

Tohru acquiesça. Elle monta les escaliers quatre à quatre et se précipita dans la chambre du Chat. Elle le posa dans son lit et le recouvrit de ses couvertures au moment où il redevenait humain. Ses cheveux étaient collés à son front par la sueur, son visage était rouge et il respirait difficilement. Tohru toucha son front. Il était brûlant de fièvre. La porte de la chambre s'ouvrit et Yuki entra.

- Hatori arrive, annonça-t-il. Alors, qu'est-ce qu'il a ce stupide chat ?

- Il a de la fièvre et il respire mal. Je ne comprends pas ce qui lui arrive, la pluie ne l'a jamais rendu malade.

Machinalement, elle prit une mèche de ses cheveux entre deux doigts, la porta à sa bouche et se mit à la mâchonner. Yuki la connaissait maintenant suffisamment pour savoir que chez elle, c'était un signe de stresse et d'inquiétude.

- Allez, viens. On va attendre Hatori en bas.

- On ne peut pas le laisser tout seul. Ce n'est pas prudent.

Yuki soupira et abandonna la partie qui était d'ailleurs perdue d'avance. Quand la jeune fille avait une idée en tête, rien ne pouvait lui faire changer d'avis. Il tira la chaise de bureau et s'assit. Tohru lui sourit pour le remercier.

Ils attendirent dix minutes, et la sonnette de la porte d'entrée retentit.

- J'y vais.

Yuki sortit de la chambre, descendit les escaliers et ouvrit la porte.

- Bonjour Hatori.

- Bonjour Yuki. Où est Kyo ?

- Dans sa chambre, avec Tohru.

°°°¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤°°°

Hatori avait diagnostiqué une grosse grippe qui couvait depuis plusieurs jour et que la pluie avait aggravé. Il avait donné à Tohru la liste des médicaments à lui donner et avait émit plusieurs recommandations dont la plus importante était de le laisser se reposer. Lorsqu'il sortit de la maison, Tohru s'empressa d'aller dans la salle de bain pour voir ce qu'ils avaient dans leur pharmacie. Elle fut soulagée de voir qu'ils avaient tous les médicaments nécessaires au bon rétablissement de Kyo.

Elle s'occupa de lui pendant tout l'après-midi. Toutes les demi-heures elle remettait une serviette imbibée d'eau froide sur le front de Kyo, épongeait son visage et prenait sa température. A l'heure du repas, elle prépara un plat simple, de la soupe, la mangea en vitesse, sous les yeux étonnés de Yuki et Shiguré, et retourna dans la chambre du malade. Elle eut la surprise de voir qu'il était réveillé.

- Ca va mieux Kyo ?

- Si on veut.

Il toussa.

- Est-ce que tu veux quelque chose ? s'enquit la jeune fille.

- Je voudrais m'habiller un peu.

Tohru vira au rouge pivoine. Elle avait oublié qu'il était nu.

- Euh ! … Oui, oui, oui. Bien sur. Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

- Un caleçon suffira, dit-il.

Tohru ne savait pas si c'était du à sa maladie où à ce qu'il avait dit mais il lui sembla qu'il était devenu plus rouge. D'ailleurs, elle-même avait du rose aux joues lorsqu'elle lui apporta, sans le regarder, un caleçon noir. Il tendit le bras pour s'en emparer mais sa main retomba mollement sur le lit. La jeune fille, compatissante, posa le vêtement sur le lit. Le Chat la remercia d'un sourire puis le bout de tissu disparu sous la couette.

- Tu veux autre chose ?

- Manger un peu.

Il fut pris d'une autre quinte de toux.

- De la soupe ca te va ?

- Ca, teu-heu. Ca dépend de ce qu'il y a dedans.

- Du poisson et un peu de légumes. Désolée

- Bah ! Dans l'état dans lequel je suis, j'arriverais bien à manger des légumes.

- Alors je vais te chercher un bol.

Et elle sortit. Kyo pensa qu'il allait devenir fou. Il avait chaud, il avait mal à la tête et il suait à grosse goutte. En plus ses quintes de toux étaient extrêmement douloureuses, mais il ne voulait pas le dire à Tohru. Elle s'inquiéterait encore plus. Il s'en voulait déjà de lui causer du souci parce qu'il était trop faible pour pouvoir résister à une simple grippe. En plus, il risquait de la lui refiler.

- _Est-ce que je mérite vraiment son attention ?_ s'interrogea-t-il.

Il sortit de sous sa couette et s'approcha de sa fenêtre. Il l'ouvrit pour laisser rentrer un courant d'air frais. Il décréta que sa chambre était vraiment, vraiment trop chaude.

Tohru revint à ce moment-là, un plateau chargé d'un bol de soupe, d'un verre d'eau et des médicaments prescrits par Hatori, dans les mains. Elle s'arrêta net en voyant Kyo, en caleçon, devant sa fenêtre, ses cheveux ébouriffés par un léger vent. Son visage se colora d'un beau rose.

- _Oh ! Mon dieu !_ pensa-t-elle. _Qu'est-ce qu'il est beau !_

Elle rougit encore plus à cette pensée. Elle se racla la gorge pour indiquer sa présence. Kyo se retourna brutalement.

- Ah ! C'est toi Tohru.

- Oui, euh ! … Tu ne devrais pas laisser la fenêtre ouverte. Ce n'est pas bon pour ta santé.

- Oui, tu as raison.

Le jeune homme referma la fenêtre et alla se rallonger dans son lit. Tohru posa son chargement sur les genoux du Chat et s'assit au bord du lit. Kyo plongea sa cuiller dans son bol et la porta à sa bouche. Il souffla dessus pour faire un peu refroidir la soupe, puis l'engloutit. Il fut surpris quand il s'aperçut qu'il ne sentait presque pas les végétaux que Tohru avait mis dedans.

- Alors ? Ca va ? s'enquit-elle.

- C'est dingue, je ne sens pas les légumes, avoua-t-il.

Il continua à manger jusqu'à ce que son estomac crie au supplice. Il reposa sa cuiller et prit son verre d'eau. C'est là qu'il remarqua les médicaments, posés sur le bord du plateau.

- Faut vraiment que je prenne ça ?

- Oui, c'est M.Hatori qui l'a dit.

- Alors si Hatori l'a dit…

Il poussa un soupir résigné et ingurgita les mixtures infâmes qui étaient pourtant nécessaires à sa guérison.

- Beurk ! C'est vraiment écoeurant, se plaignit-il avec une moue dégoûtée, digne d'un enfant de cinq ans.

Tohru gloussa. Le Chat la regarda surprit. Il rougit en se rendant compte que son comportement, en plus d'être totalement puéril, était parfaitement immature. Il afficha volontairement une expression boudeuse sur son visage et croisa les bras sur sa poitrine, cherchant à amuser la jeune fille. Son stratagème marcha très bien car Tohru se retrouva bientôt incapable d'aligner trois mots de suite tellement elle riait. Elle avait trouvé la moue de Kyo totalement A-D-O-R-A-B-L-E et n'avait pas pu réfréner son fou rire. Et elle rit tellement qu'elle finit par s'étouffer.

Kyo se redressa dans son lit et lui donna des petites tapes dans le dos.

- Allez, allez. Ressaisis-toi Tohhru.

- Oui, teu-heu. Je suis, teu-heu, stupide, teu-heu, de rire autant.

Au bout de trois/quatre minutes, elle réussit enfin à respirer.

- En fait, dit-elle, je suis stupide tout court.

- Mais non. Tu es très bien, lui assura Kyo.

Tôru rougit violemment et affirma le contraire en battant des bras. Kyo, amusé, posa sa main sur la tête de la jeune fille et lui dit en riant :

- Là tu es bête.

Elle lui sourit en retour. Un sourire chaleureux et radieux qui le fit frissonner, comme à chaque fois qu'elle lui souriait d'ailleurs. Il la trouvait tellement mignonne quand elle souriait. Si seulement il n'y avait pas cette stupide malédiction.

- _Non, tu n'es pas stupide Tôru. Tu es super._


	2. Chapter 2

Merci Baka-han pour ta review, ca fait plaisir. C'est vrai que le Kyo x Thoru est rare. C'est bien dommage d'ailleurs.

Que dire, que dire ?

Ah ! Si. Juste demander :Un petit commentaire ? Hum ? Ca me fera plaisir.

Bonne lecture.

°°°¤¤¤¤°°°

**Chapitre 2**

Kyo resta au lit jusqu'au lundi matin. Sa fièvre disparut pendant la nuit. Il continua à tousser mais rien d'alarmant. Hatori ne jugea pas utile de le cloîtrer plus longtemps dans sa chambre et il fut autorisé à aller au lycée. La première chose qu'il fit en se levant, ce fut de remercier Tohru pour la patience dont elle avait fait preuve à son égard et pour l'avoir aidé à guérir.

- Oh ! Mais non Kyo, c'était tout naturel. En plus, je me sentais un peu coupable de ne pas avoir vu que tu étais malade, lui confia-t-elle.

- Fallait pas tu sais. J'ai tout fait pour pas qu'on le voie, alors ca ne servait à rien que tu culpabilises.

Tohru lui lança un magnifique sourire, faisait bondir son cœur jusqu'à sa gorge. Il tourna la tête car il sentait le rouge lui monter aux joues. A mi-chemin du lycée, le Chat sentit un poids s'abattre sur ses épaules.

- Kyo, Yuki, Tohru ! s'écria une voix guillerette. Guten tag !

- Momiji, descends de mon dos, ordonna Kyo calmement.

- Ben, pourquoi tu t'énerves plus ? s'étonna le maudit du Lapin.

Le Chat poussa un soupir et roula des épaules pour se dégager de son encombrant cousin. Il faut dire aussi qu'il avait grandi le gamin. Il dépassait légèrement Tôru maintenant et il s'était enfin décidé à porter l'uniforme des garçons, ce qui n'avait pas l'air de déplaire à la gente féminine du lycée, car son visage était beaucoup moins enfantin qu'avant et sa voix avait mué. Il avait donc parut judicieux de s'habiller en conséquence.

- Parce que j'ai décidé de ne plus m'énerver pour un rien, rétorqua Kyo. Sauf exception, ajouta-t-il en coulant un discret et rapide regard vers Yuki qui parlait avec Hatsuharu.

Ils continuèrent leur chemin ensemble. Lorsqu'il arrivèrent au lycée, ils virent que Saki et Arisa les attendait.

- Alors carotte, paraît qu't'a été malade ? lança la blonde en guise de bonjour.

- Oui, et alors ? répondit-il posément.

La tête d'Arisa le fit mourir de rire intérieurement. A son expression sidérée, Kyo devinait que l'ancienne loubarde devait s'attendre à une réponse cinglante et colérique. La seule réaction de Saki fut de hausser son sourcil droit.

- Quoi ? fit le Chat, toujours aussi placide. Ca vous étonne que je sois calme ? Vous trouvez ça bizarre ?

- Disons plutôt inhabituel, le corrigea Saki.

Kyo haussa les épaules, pour montrer qu'il s'en fichait. Saki prit la main d'Arisa, toujours sous le choc, et la tapota gentiment, histoire qu'elle se remette de ses émotions. Cela fit rire Tohru, qui se retrouva à nouveau en train d'étouffer et Kyo lui donna à nouveau des tapes dans le dos. Quand elle se fut calmé, la cloche qui annonçait le début des cours sonna. Kyo en profita pour lui faire des remontrances.

- Tu devrais arrêter de rire comme ça parce qu'un jour, tu vas finir par t'étouffer pour de bon.

- Oui, mais c'était tellement marrant de voir la tête d'Arisa à ce moment. Ce n'est pas tous les jours qu'on te voit aussi calme.

- Je sais. Ca te dérange ?

- Moi ? Non, pas vraiment. Au contraire, c'est bien que tu sois moins colérique.

- Alors je vais essayer de continuer à être comme ça. Merci Tohru.

Il hésita un millième de seconde puis il déposa un baiser sur la joue de la jeune fille, pour la remercier et surtout, parce qu'il ne pouvait pas faire plus pour le moment. Tohru se sentit rougir au contact des lèvres de Kyo sur sa peau. C'était la première fois qu'il était aussi familier avec elle. Elle était tellement bouleversée qu'elle ne remarqua même pas qu'il était déjà partit.

- Eh ! Tohru, tu viens ! lui cria Arisa en agitant le bras.

- Oui j'arrive.

Elle se précipita dans leur direction.

°°°¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤°°°

Tohru repensa au baiser de Kyo durant toute l'heure qui suivit. Par instant, il lui arrivait de caresser sa joue à l'endroit où Kyo l'avait embrassée. Elle en rougissait encore.

Du coin de l'œil, Yuki et Saki la regardaient se toucher la joue de temps en temps et rougir toute seule. Arisa ne semblait pas s'en être aperçut et Kyo se refusait à regardait la jeune fille, au risque de ne plus pouvoir rien faire d'autres et donc, de ne pas pouvoir suivre le cours. C'est pourquoi il attendit patiemment que sonne la cloche annonçant la récréation. Quand elle retentit enfin, il se tourna enfin vers Tôru. Elle était encore en train de toucher sa joue, qui devint à nouveau rose.

- _Ce n'est tout de même pas parce que je l'ai embrassée ? _

Comme si elle sentait un regard tourné vers elle, Tohru releva ses yeux et croisa deux prunelles rubis qui la regardait avec un air interrogatif et surpris. Elle vira au rouge extincteur quand elle se rendit compte qu'il l'avait sûrement vu en train de rougir toute seule en s'effleurant la joue. Elle se leva précipitamment et s'enfuit de la classe, sous les regards d'incompréhension de ses amis.

Elle alla s'accroupir dans un coin discret de la cour, près du terrain de sport. Elle passa 3 minutes à se lamenter sur elle-même, à se traiter de cruche et de gourde, jusqu'à ce qu'une main se pose sur son épaule.

- AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH ! hurla-t-elle, surprise.

La main se retira vivement.

- Désolé, je ne voulais pas te faire peur.

- Yuki ? Mon dieu. J'ai cru que j'allais faire une attaque.

Elle posa sa main sur son cœur et respira un grand coup. Le Rat poussa un ricanement.

- Bon, alors ? Qu'est-ce que tu me voulais ? demanda Tohru.

- Et bien, avec les autres, on se demandait ce qui t'arrivait aujourd'hui. Tu étais inattentive en cours et tu t'es sauvée comme une voleuse quand la cloche a sonné.

- Oh ! Euh !… _Je ne vais tout de même pas lui dire que c'est à cause du baiser de Kyo. Leur relation est tellement tendue. En plus, j'ai l'impression que je suis la cause de la plupart de leur dispute. Mais je ne vais pas lui dire ça non plus. Comment je vais me sortir de cette situation ? Oh ! Non !_

Tohru était tellement plongée dans ses réflexions qu'elle ne voyait même pas Yuki agiter la main devant ses yeux en l'appelant. Elle ne se "réveilla" que lorsqu'une main vint se poser sur sa tête.

- AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH ! s'exclama-t-elle à nouveau.

Elle se retourna et se retrouva nez-à-nez avec Kyo.

- Mais arrêtez de me faire peur comme ça, implora-t-elle en pleurant presque.

- D… Désolé, s'excusa Kyo, légèrement déconcerté.

Lorsque le rythme cardiaque de Tohru, qui avait brusquement augmenté, fut revenu à la normale, Yuki lui reposa sa question et elle se retrouva à nouveau perdue dans ses réflexions pour essayer de leur répondre sans en dire trop. Elle n'eut, heureusement pour elle, pas trop à se casser la tête, car la cloche sonna.

- Oh ! Que c'est bête, il faut aller en cours. Je te répondrais plus tard. _Tranquille jusqu'à midi. Espérons que d'ici là, ils auront oublié mon attitude. Tout ça pour un petit bisou. Je suis vraiment ridicule. Mais c'est tellement différent de son caractère. Enfin. Faisons comme si de rien n'était._

Et elle resta attentive au cours jusqu'à midi tant et si bien que le Rat oublia de lui reposer sa question.

°°°¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤°°°

- TOHRU ! retentit la voix de Shiguré dès que l'adolescente eut passé la porte la porte d'entrée. TU ES RENTREE !

- Allons bon, qu'est-ce qu'il veut l'autre illuminé, marmonnèrent Kyo et Yuki en même temps.

La tête du maudit du Chien apparut dans le couloir. Il affichait un immense sourire.

- Tohru, j'ai ABSOLUMENT besoin de ton aide.

- Que se passe-t-il M.Shiguré ?

Le sourire de l'écrivain s'élargit encore un peu et Yuki le trouva beaucoup plus… malveillant.

- _Qu'est-ce qu'il nous prépare encore celui-là ?_

Les trois adolescents virent leur aîné fourrer sa main droite dans la manche opposé de son kimono et en ressortir un superbe serpent aux écailles blanc argenté.

- M.Ayamé ? s'étonna Tohru. Mais qu'est-ce que vous faîtes là ?

- En fait, répondit Shiguré, je l'ai trouvé sous cette forme en rentrant à la maison. Je me suis empressé de le mettre dans ma manche, en sachant qu'il avait besoin de chaleur corporelle. Mais je me suis dit que la chaleur d'une jeune fille serait BEAUCOUP plus efficace que la mienne hélas. Donc Tohru, pourrais-tu glisser cet adorable reptile sous ton uniforme jusqu'à ce qu'il reprenne son apparence ?

- QUOI ! MAIS !…

Rouge extincteur, elle n'eut même pas le temps de protester. Yuki s'empara de son frère et l'envoya valser à l'autre bout du jardin. Ensuite, lui et Kyo se retournèrent dans un même ensemble vers Shiguré.

- Si je t'entends encore redire une ânerie pareille, j'appelle la fourrière, menacèrent-ils simultanément.

- Mais enfin, c'était pour rire, tenta le Chien.

- Woua… Qu'est-ce qui se passe ici.

Ils se retournèrent tous en même temps.

- AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH ! hurla Tôru ( décidément, c'est une habitude aujourd'hui ) en apercevant Ayamé nu.

Elle regagna précipitamment la tranquillité de sa chambre. Elle s'adossa à sa porte en respirant bruyamment.

- _Je vais devenir complètement folle. _

Epuisée, elle alla s'écrouler sur son lit. Le regard fixé au plafond, elle se laissa entraîner petit à petit dans un demi-sommeil. Ses yeux étaient fermés, son esprit embrumé, mais ses oreilles fonctionnaient parfaitement et elle ressentait encore ce qui se passait autour d'elle. Elle sentait le vent qui s'engouffrait dans sa chambre par sa fenêtre ouverte et qui venait lui caresser doucement les jambes puis le visage. Elle entendait les voix de Shiguré et d'Ayamé à l'étage en dessous, elle entendait Yuki souhaiter une mort vive et douloureuse à son frère dans la chambre d'à côté et elle entendait Kyo monter sur le toit.

Doucement, bercé par tous ces bruits et ses sensations, elle s'endormit complètement.

°°°¤¤¤¤°°°

Alors ? Qu'est-ce que vous en pensez ? Nul ? Moyen ? Bien ? Super génial ?


	3. Chapter 3

Baka-han : MDR ! Non, ne t'inquiètes pas. Elle sera avec Kyo et elle ne mourra pas je le jure.

Kisa-kun : Euh... Je veux bien mais l'adresse que tu m'as donné ne fonctionne pas. Tu pourrais me l'a renvoyé s'il te plait ?

Alors là, je pense un GROS changement de personnalité pour Yuki et Kyo. Une ENORME déviation de l'histoire.

Que dire de plus à part demander vos impressions, etc, etc. ( vous conaissez la chanson )

Chapitre 3

_Frôlement. _Sur sa bouche. _Quelque chose._ Sur sa joue. _Agréable._

Tohru ouvrit les yeux soudainement. Sa chambre était vide. Elle n'avait pourtant pas rêver. Sa fenêtre était fermée.

- Etrange, elle était pourtant ouverte tout à l'heure. Quelqu'un est rentré dans ma chambre ?

°°°¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤°°°

Au dîner ce soir-là, Tohru se fit remarquer par son inattention. A plusieurs reprises, les cousins Sôma la virent attraper des grains de riz puis les laisser retomber, les yeux dans le vague.

- Tu es malade Tohru ? finit par lui demander Shiguré

- Hein ? Oh ! Non. Je vais bien. Je réfléchis c'est tout.

Pas rassuré pour autant, Yuki se demanda si l'état un peu… nuageux de Tohru n'avait pas un rapport avec la chose qui lui était arrivé au lycée. Désireux de tirer tout cela au clair, il retourna la questionner le soir même. Quand il frappa à la porte, elle lui permit immédiatement d'entrer.

Elle était sur son balcon, regardant la lune. Le Rat la rejoignit et s'appuya à la balustrade.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux Yuki ?

Le jeune homme réfléchit quelques minutes, choisissant ses mots.

- Je te l'ai déjà demandé mais comme tu ne m'as pas répondu je te repose la question : Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé aujourd'hui pour que tu sois autant dans la lune ?

- M… Mais rien. Absolument rien ! répondit-elle trop vite.

- Tu mens.

- Mais non…

- Mais si. Tu rougis toujours quand tu mens et là, tu ressembles à une tomate qui aurait passé trop de temps au soleil.

Elle se cacha le visage de ses mains.

- Alors, insista le jeune homme. Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

- Ce n'est pas extraordinaire. C'est juste que… que… Kyom'aembrasséesurlajouecematinavant d'allerencour !

Pas très sur d'avoir tout compris, Yuki pensait néanmoins avoir saisi l'essentiel.

- Et c'est ça te met dans tous tes états ?

- C'est que je n'ai pas l'habitude. Et puis il y a autre chose. Tout à l'heure, juste avant de me réveiller j'ai cru que quelqu'un m'embrassait sur la joue et… euh…

- Oui ? Et…

- Et sur la bouche, finit-elle, cramoisie.

Yuki la regarda avec des yeux ronds, l'air complètement ahuri. C'était la meilleur celle-là.

- Mais qui… ?

Tohru haussa les épaules. Elle lui répondit qu'il n'y avait personne quand elle s'était réveillée. Profondément choqué par ce qu'elle venait de lui dire, il lui lança un vague bonne nuit et s'en retourna dans sa chambre. Il s'écroula lourdement sur son lit. Et ben purée ! S'il trouvait celui qui avait abusé du sommeil de son amie, il allait l'étriper lentement. Ce n'était pas de la jalousie non. Yuki savait parfaitement qu'il n'était pas amoureux de Tohru. Ce serait plus une maman qu'autre chose. Il se disait juste qu'on ne devait pas profiter des gens comme ça.

Mais il n'était que trois dans la maison et il savait que Kyo comme Shiguré respectait trop Tohru pour faire ce genre de choses… Quoique ! Il se releva et sortit à nouveau de sa chambre. Il se dirigea cette fois-ci vers la chambre du Chat. Il ne prit même pas la peine de frapper et entra dans la pièce. Elle était vide, évidemment. Kyo devait être sur le toit.

- Et bien soit, décida le Rat.

°°°¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤°°°

Allongé sur le toit, les bras croisés derrière la nuque, Kyo somnolait, profitant de la brise fraîche qui lui caressait le visage. Il poussa un soupir de bien-être. Qu'est qu'il aimait le silence du soir et de la nuit ! Il y avait juste lui, la lune et la nature. Il fut soudainement tiré de sa quiétude par l'arrivée de Yuki. Le Chat, entrouvrant un œil, grogna de mécontentement.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? demanda-t-il tout de même assez poliment.

Yuki réfléchit un moment, puis finit par poser sa question de manière à ce qu'elle ne soit ni agressive ni accusatrice.

- Est-ce que tu es entré dans la chambre de Tohru quand elle dormait, cet après-midi ?

Le roux tourna la tête vers lui et le scruta du regard. Yuki se sentit intimidé par l'éclat des yeux carmins de son cousin. Il avait beau ne pas s'entendre avec lui, il le respectait assez pour en avoir peur de temps en temps. Bien entendu, il ne le dirait jamais à personne. Cela aurait été trop humiliant.

- Oui, répondit Kyo.

- Est-ce que tu lui aurais fait quelque chose pendant qu'elle dormait ?

Les sourcils de son cousin se froncèrent. Malgré la brusque montée d'angoisse qui lui étreignit le cœur, Yuki resta fermement planté là où il était. Kyo détourna son regard de lui et le planta dans la lune, un petit sourire sur les lèvres.

- Je dois bien reconnaître que tu n'y va pas par quatre chemins. Aussi, je vais te répondre honnêtement. Oui, j'ai faillit embrasser Tohru, mais je me suis retenu au dernier moment. J'ai à peine eut le temps de toucher ses lèvres. Alors j'ai dévié et je l'ai embrassée sur la joue.

Oubliant complètement la promesse qu'il s'était faîte plus tôt, à savoir étriper la personne qui avait profité du sommeil de la jeune fille, Yuki apprécia l'honnêteté de son ennemi. Quoique celui-ci avait un comportement assez étrange avec lui depuis quelque temps. Il se demandait bien pourquoi ? Il se risqua à lui poser la question. Le Chat resta silencieux pendant de longues minutes, puis répondit.

- On a bientôt finit le lycée alors ça ne sert plus à rien que je m'énerve contre toi.

Il tourna la tête vers le Rat.

- C'est dommage. Peut-être…

Il secoua la tête puis se releva et sauta du toit pour aller regagner sa chambre. Yuki resta planté là, déconcerté. Il ne comprenait pas ce que Kyo avait voulu dire. En quoi le fait qu'ils aient bientôt finit le lycée pouvait bien influencer son comportement ? Se disant que soit son cousin était complètement fou soit qu'il cachait bien des choses, le Rat alla se coucher à son tour, épuisé.

°°°¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤°°°

Le lendemain matin, la sonnerie d'un réveil résonna dans la tête du Rat. Il lui fallut trois minutes pour s'apercevoir qu'il s'agissait de son propre réveil qui, par ailleurs, continuait à brailler comme un perdu. Loin de son caractère habituellement compréhensif, même avec les objets, Yuki attrapa son réveil et s'apprêta à le balancer contre le mur quand il se rappela qu'il existait un bouton pour arrêter un réveil. Il appuya dessus et put ENFIN apprécier le silence matinal.

Malheureusement, sa quiétude fut troublée par l'arrivée fracassante de son cousin dans sa chambre. L'air encore endormi, il se dirigea vers la table de nuit du Rat attrapa le réveil maudit et n'eut aucun scrupule à le jeter par la fenêtre.

- Kyo ! s'indigna Yuki. Ca ne va pas dans ta tête ?

Ledit Kyo se tourna vers lui. Puis, comme s'il venait de se réveiller, il écarquilla les yeux.

- Oups ! s'exclama-t-il. Désolé cousin, je crois qu'y suis allé un peu fort.

- Un peu fort ? s'étrangla Yuki. Kyo, tu as balancé mon réveil par la fenêtre.

Le Chat jeta un coup d'œil et lança, un sourire confus sur les lèvres :

- Ca te soulagera peut-être de savoir que ton CHER réveil est encore entier.

Yuki poussa un soupir. Un ricanement lui répondit. Puis un éclat de rire. Il regarda son cousin, éberlué.

- C'est drôle non ? fit Kyo. Toi et moi dans la même pièce ayant une vraie discussion.

- Mais qu'est-ce qui t'arrive en ce moment ?

- Je te l'ai dit, c'est bientôt la fin du lycée alors…

- Ca ne m'aide pas plus que ça, tu sais.

- Il vaut mieux que tu ne le saches pas de toutes manières.

Secouant la tête, Kyo sortit de la chambre de Yuki. Puis sa tête réapparut dans l'encadrement de la porte et il lança :

- Au fait, désolé pour ton réveil. Je t'en rachèterai un autre. Et ferme la bouche, tu ressemble à un poisson.

Il s'éclipsa rapidement alors qu'un oreiller volait dans sa direction. Yuki grommela un peu pour la forme mais en fait, cela ne le dérangeait pas plus que ça que lui et Kyo s'entendent bien. Après tout, au début il ne voulait pas se disputer continuellement avec le rouquin. Mais celui-ci avait tellement entendu que c'était à cause du Rat qu'il était rejeté par les autres, qu'il avait finit par le haïr sans même le connaître.

C'était un beau gâchis.

Un coup frappé à sa porte lui fit relever la tête. Le visage de Tohru apparut dans l'encadrement de sa porte.

- Bonjour Tohru. Que veux-tu ?

- Bonjour Yuki. Euh… C'est bien Kyo qui vient de sortir de ta chambre ?

- Oui, c'est Kyo, répondit-il en souriant.

La pauvre devait être perdue.

- Vous ne vous êtes pas… disputés ?

- Non. Nous avons eu une conversation à propos de mon pauvre réveil.

- Ah ! C'est bien que vos rapports s'améliorent. Euh… Attends. Pourquoi vous parliez de ton réveil ?

- Ben, Kyo l'a jeté par la fenêtre. Mais il a dit qu'il m'en rachèterait un.

- D'accord. Bon aller, il faut se préparer pour l'école.

Elle s'éloigna vers sa chambre, laissant Yuki assis sur son lit et songeur. Le comportement de son cousin l'étonnait mais après tout, pourquoi ne pas tenter un rapprochement ? Ce serait idiot de ne pas profiter de l'occasion.

°°°¤¤¤°°°¤¤¤°°°

Alors ? Bien, nul, moyen, hyper génial ?


	4. Chapter 4

**_Réponses aux reviews :_**

**Mag-San :** Dit, se serait pas plus simple de me donner le nom de ce forum ( s'il existe parce que je me demande si on se paie pas un peu de ma tête ) En tout cas, je suis ravi que ça te plaise.

**Kisa-kun :** Ca marche toujours pas, donne-moi le nom de ce forum ( même chose que précédement )

**Baka-han :** Et oui gros changement. C'est parce que j'aimerais bien qu'il se réconcilie vite dans le manga. En ce qui concerne l'enfermement de Kyo... Si tu regardes dans mon profil, tout à la fin, tu verras qu'il est écrit que je suis barjo-sadique donc fait ta conclusion. J'aime la souffrance ( psychologique uniquement, je suis pas un garçon violent )

Chapitre 4

Durant toute la matinée, Kyo chercha par tous les moyens à éviter Yuki. Etant dans la même classe que lui, la tâche s'avéra ardue. Il voyait bien que le Rat était troublé par son comportement. Ce matin, ils en étaient même arrivés à rire ensemble et là, il l'évitait comme la peste.

- Le pauvre, il ne doit rien comprendre, se dit-il en sentant le regard du jeune homme posé sur lui. Pff, que c'est ennuyeux les maths. Je connais ça. Pas besoin de toujours répéter la même chose.

Sans s'en rendre compte, il se mit à esquisser un paysage sur la feuille sur laquelle il était censé tracé des figures géométriques. Il continua à dessiner en écoutant distraitement son prof parler de cosinus, sinus et autre tangente. A la fin du cours, sa feuille blanche était entièrement grise. Il prit soudainement conscience qu'il avait un sacré coup de crayon. Il resta assis deux minutes, observant son œuvre.

- Kyo, c'est splendide, s'extasia Tohru.

- Tu le veux ?

- Non, non garde-le. Tu dessines bien.

- Je ne le savais même pas.

Il fixa sa feuille de papier quelques secondes puis la froissa entre ses mains et en fit une boulette qu'il alla jeter à la poubelle.

-_A quoi ça t'avance hein ? _se dit-il.

-Oh ! Mais Kyo, c'était si joli.

-Tu n'en voulais pas et moi non plus. Ca ne servait à rien de le garder.

-Mais… commença la jeune fille.

-Un point c'est tout, fin de la discusion, finit-il sur un ton brusque.

Tohru fit un pas en arrière, surprise par l'intonation employée par son ami. Elle s'excusa rapidement et s'en alla à grandes enjambées. Kyo poussa un profond soupir et s'empressa de la rattraper. Mais lorsqu'il sortit dans le couloir, elle avait déjà disparu. Il fit la chercher deux trois minutes puis retourna dans la classe. Il la trouva en train de fouiller dans la poubelle. Il referma doucement la porte. Il se rapprocha de la jeune fille et la saisit par les épaules. Elle sursauta violemment.

- Ky… Kyo ? Tu m'as fait peur.

- Qu'est-ce que tu cherchais ?

- Ton dessin. Il est trop beau pour que je le laisse à la poubelle.

Kyo rougit du compliment. Il retourna Tohru tout en la tenant par les épaules. Elle tenait son dessin serré sur sa poitrine. Il était chiffoné mais il était encore joli. Les yeux de la jeune fille semblait le défier de le lui reprendre. Il ne l'avait encore jamais vu ainsi. Elle ne ressemblait plus du tout à la Tohru qu'il avait l'habitude de voir. Elle avait l'air déterminé et prête à mordre.

Elle se dégagea gentiment des mains de Kyo et se dirigea vers son bureau. Elle rangea la feuille froisée dans son cartable et regarda le Chat d'un air de dire "Touches-y et tu vas voir ce qui va t'arriver."

- Tu sais Tohru, tu devrais te comporter comme ça plus souvent.

- Me comporter comment ?

- Tu devrais être plus déterminée dans ce que tu fais.

Il s'approcha d'elle et posa ses mains sur son bureau, de chaque côté de la jeune fille.

- Tu devrais être plus égoïste et moins timide.

Leur visage était très près l'un de l'autre.

- Pourquoi donc ?

- Ca te va bien.

Doucement, il posa ses lèvres sur les siennes, en veillant à ne pas trop se rapprocher d'elle non plus. Elle lui répondit plus fermement, ne cherchant pas plus de contacts. Ils étaient parcourus d'agréables frissons, qui s'intensifièrent lorsque leur langue vinrent se caresser amoureusement. Pris dans leur monde, ils n'entendirent pas la cloche retentirent.

La porte s'ouvrit assez brusquement, les faisant s'arrêter. Leur visage était toujours très proche et Yuki, qui venait d'entrer, ne pouvait que comprendre ce qu'il venait de se passer. Il rougit et s'excusa.

- D… Désolé de vous avoir dérangé.

Tohru vira au rouge pivoine et Kyo le maudit intérieurement. Ils allèrent s'asseoire à leur place et attendirent que les autres élèves arrivent et que le cours commence. Yuki ne cessa de penser à la scène à laquelle il venait d'assister, et qu'il avait interrompu soit-dit en passant, et d'une certaine manière, cela l'inquiétait. Il sentait chez son cousin une certaine réserve et un malaise incompréhensible pour lui. Le Rat savait que s'il ne s'impliquait pas à fond dans cette relation, Tohru bien sur, mais Kyo aussi, en souffriraient et ça, c'était innacceptable pour lui.

Heureusement pour lui, ses craintes s'estompèrent dans les jours qui suivirent. Passé le moment où Saki et Arisa s'était à moitié jetée sur Kyo pour lui promettre un mort lente et douloureuse s'il faisait souffir Tohru, le Chat se débloqua et ne se consacra presque plus qu'à Tohru. Oui presque parce qu'après tout, il avait des études à poursuivre, une toute jeune amitié avec le Rat à entretenir et un entraînement de karaté à suivre RE-GU-LIERE-MENT. Mais malgré tous les efforts qu'il avait à fournir, Kyo semblait avoir récupéré la petite étincelle de vie qui avait disparu au fond de ses yeux.

¤°°°¤°°°¤°°°¤

Kagura les observait de loin. Ils avaient l'air heureux tous les deux. Surtout lui. Il l'était plus qu'avant, plus qu'avec elle. Elle, elle n'avait jamais réussit à le faire sourir comme ça. Elle, elle n'avait jamais fait naître d'étoiles dans ses yeux. C'était injuste et en même temps, c'était dans l'ordre des choses. Il appartenait à Tohru depuis le début. Ils étaient déstinés l'un à l'autre, et c'était surement mieux ainsi.

Cachées dans l'ombre d'un arbre, la maudite du Sanglier essuya douloureusement ses larmes. Elle devait être forte, elle devait être heureuse pour lui, pour son chaton, pour Kyo. Et aussi pour elle, pour Tohru qu'elle adorait. Kagura savait qu'ils s'aimaient tous les deux, et c'était très bien ainsi.

-Oui, adieu Kyo-chan. Je t'aime pourtant.

Elle les regarda un instant, puis s'en alla.

¤°°°¤°°°¤°°°¤

Les jours s'égrenaient lentement, paisiblemement. Yuki voyait Kyo et Tohru s'épanouirent chaque jour un peu plus. Le caractère de Tohru s'était légèrement modifié. Elle était plus déterminée dans ce qu'elle faisait. Ses amis avaient aussi découvert un bout de sa personnalité qu'il ne connaissait pas. Elle était devenue possessive. Pas trop, mais juste assez pour dissuader les autres filles d'essayer de lui piquer SON Kyo. Au début, elle était génée quand ils arrivaient au lycée main dans la main, mais plus le temps passait et plus elle était à l'aise. Elle n'avait pas honte d'embrasser son Chat devant des gens. Bon, juste ses amis et encore, mais elle était moins… Coincée, on va dire.

Chose qui faisait extrèmement plaisir à Kyo soit dit en passant. Le jeune homme voyait la fin de l'année approcher avec une vitesse affolante mais il profitait au maximum de ses derniers instants avec Tohru et les autres. Il ne voulait pas les mettre au courant, ils se seraient inquiéter et aurait chercher une solution en vain. Le seul moyen était de battre Yuki, mais c'était trop tard. Le Chat s'était fait un raison, il n'arriverait jamais à surpasser la souris.

¤°°°¤°°°¤°°°¤

Un soir, en sortant du lycée, Kyo se fit aborder par deux hommes en noirs. Il lui parlèrent brièvement et le firent monter dans une voiture, sous les yeux étonnés de Tohru. Elle rentra rapidement chez Shigure, inquiète. La première chose qu'elle fit, fut d'interroger le maître des lieux. Il lui répondit qu'il ne savait rien. La jeune fille alla dans sa chambre, dépitée, et attendit.

Durant trois heures, elle resta assise sur son lit à se ronger les sangs. Puis, elle entendit enfin la porte s'ouvrir et se refermer. Elle se précipita aussitôt. Dés qu'elle apperçut Kyo, elle se jeta sur lui et dans un POUF, qui couvrit le faible gémissement de douleur de Kyo, le jeune homme se transforma en chat.

Tohru serra l'animal très fort contre elle en murmurant des "Mon dieu !" et des "J'étais si inquiète". Le Chat la rassura du mieux qu'il put en lui chuchottant des mots doux, réconfortants. Peu à peu, Tohru se calma, et quand elle lâcha Kyo, il redevint aussitôt un adolescent. La jeune fille en profita pour l'embrasser. Elle se détourna ensuite, sans baisser le regard. Kyo se rhabilla en vitesse.

- J'étais au manoir Soma, lui dit-il.

Il ne voyait d'ailleurs pas pourquoi il ne le lui dirait pas, après tout, c'était la vérité. Bon évidemment, il se tairait sur ce qu'il s'était passé là-bas. Il n'avait pas à lui dire qu'Akito avait découvert leur relation et qu'il s'était bien moqué de lui. Et qu'il l'avait frappé. Il devait avoir deux superbes hématomes. Un sur le ventre et l'autre sur l'épaule gauche.

- Tu as faim ? lui demanda Tohru.

- Oui, très.

- Il y a du poisson et du riz, ça te va ?  
- Le riz, y a des légumes avec ?

- Non.

- Alors ça me va.

La jeune fille lui lança un superbe sourire et partit vers la cuisine pour lui préparer son repas.

- Tu comptes le lui dire ? l'interrogea la voix de son cousin.

- Lui dire quoi ?

- Ne fais pas le malin avec moi Kyo, prévint Yuki. J'ai bien ton ventre et à la façon dont tu as réagi quand Tohru a posé sa main sur ton épaule, j'en déduis qu'elle doit être dans le même état.

- Mais c'est que t'es un voyeur ? plaisanta le Chat.

- Ah ! Non ! Je ne suis pas Ayame moi ! Et ne change pas de sujet je te pris.

Le jeune homme roux perdit son sourire.

-Non, je ne le lui dirait pas. C'est moi que ça regarde et personne d'autre.

Sur ces mots, il passa dans le salon pour attendre son repas et laissa Yuki, planté dans l'escalier. Le Rat soupçonnait le Chat d'être en train de leur cacher quelque chose. Quoiqu'il en dise, Kyo leur mentait sciemment et ça, Yuki avait du mal à le digérer. Cela avait un rapport avec Akito, c'était certain. Et peut-être aussi avec ce que disait son cousin depuis un moment. "C'est bientôt la fin du lycée".

Inquiet, Yuki retourna dans sa chambre. Il était de plus en plus perdu. Lassé de toutes ces cachotteries familliales, il se laissa tomber sur son lit et s'endormit comme un bébé.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Alors, quoi vous en pensez ?


	5. Chapter 5

Diantre, quel retard. Je suis désolé pour cette siiiii longue attente. Je remercie tout ceux qui ont envoyé des reviews. J'espère que vous apprécirez ce chapitre. ( Je trouve la fin un peu bof mais bon, j'avais la flemme de récrire )

_Chapitre 5_

La nuit était tombée. L'air était légèrement frais, juste ce qu'il fallait. Kyô était allongé sur le toit, les bras croisés derrière la tête. Il réfléchissait. Le lendemain, ce serait la remise des diplômes. La fin de l'année, la fin de sa liberté. Son pari avec Akito touchait à sa fin, même si cela faisait un moment qu'il avait renoncé à le remporter. Il savait très bien que les jeux étaient faits. Il pensait aussi à Tohru, à qui il avait donné de faux espoirs. Il ne regrettait rien. Ces dernières semaines avaient été les plus belles de sa vie. Il avait ainsi emmagasiné assez de souvenirs pour tenir toute une vie enfermé, loin de sa compagne. Il espérait que quand il ne serait plus là, elle referait sa vie et serait heureuse. Lui ne pouvait pas lui offrir ce bonheur, et ça le rendait amer.

Le bruit d'une échelle qui claque lui fit lever la tête. Il vit Tohru monter sur le toit. Elle ne portait qu'une légère nuisait, mais cela ne semblait pas la dérangeait de se présenter ainsi devant Kyô. Lui devint rouge tomate et se redressa vivement. Même si le vêtement descendait plus bas que la jupe scolaire de leur lycée, Kyô le trouvait quand même assez… révélateur.

Il retint sa respiration quand Tohru s'assit à côté de lui. Elle posa sa tête sur l'épaule de son compagnon. Ils restèrent ainsi, silencieux, pendant de nombreuses minutes. Puis Tohru murmura :

- Demain, c'est fini.

Kyô frissonna. Oui, ce serait fini, mais pas de la manière dont elle le pensait.

- Ça fait bizarre, continua-t-elle. Mais après, notre vraie vie commencera. On sera toujours ensemble hein ? Quoiqu'il arrive ?

- Oui, mentit Kyô. Toujours.

Il ne voulait pas lui mentir mais avait-il le choix ? Il ne pouvait lui balancer comme ça qu'ils ne pourraient plus jamais se voir à cause d'un stupide pari et d'une stupide malédiction.

Délicatement, il prit le visage de Tohru entre ses mains et l'embrassa avec toute la

tendresse et tout l'amour dont il était capable. C'était un baiser simple, doux. Juste lèvres contre lèvres. Il profitait d'un de ces derniers moments de bonheur.

¤°°°¤°°°¤°°°¤

La cérémonie était terminée. Grâce à un subtil mensonge, Kyô avait réussi à convaincre Yuki et Tohru de rentrer sans lui. Ensuite, lorsqu'ils furent hors de vue, il était partit dans la direction opposée. Une voiture noire l'attendait au détour d'une rue. Il y rentra tristement. Akito l'attendait à l'intérieur. Avec un horrible sourire de jubilation, il lui dit avec cruauté.

- Perdu petit monstre. Tu es à moi.

Et la voiture démarra. Durant tout le trajet vers la demeure des Soma, le chef de famille ne cessa pas de lui lancer insulte sur insulte, de lui parler comme s'il était un imbécile et surtout, il n'arrêta pas de le provoquer. Mais le Chat resta de marbre. Il avait tenu sa promesse et avait réussi à calmer ses instincts colériques. Cela ne semblait pas plaire du tout à Akito.

Lorsqu'il descendit de la voiture, on le conduisit immédiatement dans une pièce à part que l'on ferma à clé. Ce n'était pourtant pas sa cage. Il tendit l'oreille, intrigué. Il surprit deux voix de femmes qui passaient par-là.

- Devant tous les autres ?

- Oui, je vous jure. Il est enfermé là pour le moment mais quand tous les signes seront là, ainsi que cette Tohru Honda, on le mettra dans sa cage devant tout le monde.

- Pourquoi cette Honda serait-elle là ?

- Akito n'a pas supporté qu'elle rende le Chat heureux. Il veut la punir.

- Ma foi, il a bien raison. Cette petite péronnelle n'avait pas à se mêler des affaires des Soma.

Puis il n'entendit plus rien. Il resta pétrifié d'horreur. Lui qui avait tout fait pour que personne n'en sache rien, il allait se faire mettre en cage devant les yeux de tous les autres. Le pire c'était que Tohru allait assister à ça. Non, ce n'était pas juste. Akito n'avait pas le droit. Ca la briserait. Il ne voulait pas qu'elle termine comme Kana.

Mais il savait qu'il ne pouvait rien faire. Alors résigné, il se recroquevilla sur lui-même et s'endormit.

¤°°°¤°°°¤°°°¤

Shiguré reposa le combiné de téléphone. Il semblait soucieux. Il appela Yuki et Tohru et leur demanda de sauter dans leurs chaussures en vitesse. Il resta muet comme une carpe lorsque les deux adolescents lui demandèrent ce qu'il se passait. De toute façon, il n'en savait rien. Il venait de recevoir un coup de téléphone de la résidence Soma. On lui ordonnait d'y venir le plus rapidement possible avec le Rat et Tohru Honda. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent, ils eurent la surprise de voir tous les signes réunis devant la grande porte. Shiguré se dirigea aussitôt vers Hatori.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? lui demanda-t-il.

- Je ne sais pas. Ils refusent d'ouvrir les portes. Ils disent que ce n'est pas près.

- Qu'est-ce qui n'est pas près ? demanda Yuki.

Hatori haussa les épaules.

- Kyô n'est pas avec vous ? demanda une petite voix derrière eux.

- Non, désolé Kagura, répondit le Chien.

La jeune fille poussa un soupir de déception. Les portes de la demeure s'ouvrirent à ce moment. Une servante demanda à Tohru de la suivre. La jeune fille disparut bientôt au milieu des maisons de la demeure Soma. Puis une autre servante invita les douze maudits à entrer. On les guida vers le fond de la demeure, là où se trouvait la cage du Chat. Une idée particulièrement désagréable vit le jour dans l'esprit de Yuki. Il espérait vivement se tromper. La servante les fit entrer dans une maison, puis referma la porte et la verrouilla. Ils étaient maintenant enfermé dans une grande pièce avec pour seules ouvertures, douze petites fenêtres, alignées sur le même mur, celui qui faisait face à la cabane du Chat. On leur ordonna, à travers la porte, de se placer devant ces fenêtres. On avait posé des chaises dans un coin, pour que les enfants puissent se hisser dessus pour voir. Ils purent ainsi être spectateur impuissant de ce qui allait suivre.

Tohru se tenait derrière des buissons, non loin de la petite cabane de bois où les précédents Chat avaient fini leur jour. Elle se sentait assez mal à l'aise. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi on lui avait demandé de venir et en plus, on la laissait seule. Elle attendit de nombreuses minutes. Puis un bruit de pas se fit entendre. Akito apparut soudainement. Les douze maudits sursautèrent. Qu'est-ce que leur Dieu avait encore manigancé ?

Les doutes de Yuki se confirmèrent, à son plus grand regret, lorsqu'il vit Kyô arriver à la suite de leur Dieu, la tête basse, l'air résigné.

- Kyô ?

Tohru sortit des buissons, incrédule. Le Chat leva tristement les yeux vers elle.

- Kyô, qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

Le jeune homme ne dit rien, il se contenta de la fixer du regard.

- Tiens ? Mlle Honda vous étiez là, fit Akito, faussement surpris. Vous ne savez donc pas ? Oh ! Comme c'est triste. Enfin Kyô, ça ne se fait pas de cacher à sa petite amie qu'on va passer le reste de sa vie en cage.

Il n'y eut plus aucun bruit. Akito semblait extrèmement satisfait de lui-même. Il pouvait voir l'incédulité dans les yeux de la jeune fille. C'était tellement exitant. Il allait la laisser se rendre compte d'elle-même de la vérité, puis il allait enfin pouvoir la briser, la détruire, la réduire à néant, pour qu'elle cesse de se mèler des affaires des autres. Il savoura un moment le silence pesant, puis, avec un regard dégouté vers le Chat il ouvrit enfin la bouche.

- Quand je pense que tu aurais pu gagner ton pari, ouh… J'en ai des frissons.

- Tais-toi ! Ne dis rien ! hurla Kyô.

Le chef de famille le frappa durement au visage.

- NE ME DONNE PAS D'ORDRE ! TU N'AS AUCUN POUVOIR SUR MOI !

Il inspira un grand coup pour se calmer.

- Il aurait simplement suffit que tu battes Yuki et tu aurais pu te promener en liberté. Pouah ! Quelle horreur.

Ledit Yuki se figea à la mention de son nom. C'était donc ça. Cette envie perpétuelle de vouloir le battre, montrer sa supériorité sur lui. C'était à cause d'un pari. D'un stupide pari dont l'enjeu était la liberté de Kyô.

- Maintenant que tout est dit, ajouta Akito, il ne te reste plus qu'à rejoindre ta nouvelle maison, n'est-ce pas ? Mon petit monstre.

Avec un air goguenard, il ouvrit lentement la portre de la petite cabane en bois. La tête basse, Kyô y pénétra avec réluctance, tout en jetant un dernier regard à Tohru, qui était au bord des larmes. Elle se jeta soudainement au bras de Akito avant que celui-ci ne referme la porte.

- S'il vous plaît Akito, ne l'enfermez pas. Je prendrais sa place si vous voulez. Je ferai tout ce que vous voudrez mais s'il vous plait ne l'enfermez pas.

Le Dieu la regarda avec un sourire faussement complaisant.

- Mais ma pauvre Tohru, il n'y a rien que je ne puisse faire. C'est déjà trop tard !

Et il poussa la porte qui se referma avec un petit clic. On entendis le bruit d'une serrure qui se ferme.

- Non !

Tohru se précipita sur la porte et la tira de toute ses forces, en vain. La porte resta désespérement close.

- Allons Tohru, ne te fatigue pas, lui murmura gentiment à travers la petite fenêtre barrée.

La jeune fille s'en approcha aussitôt.

- Mais Kyô, il faut bien que j'essaye. Je ne peux pas te laisser ici. Je ne peux pas ! Je ne peux pas…

Kyô passa sa main à travers les bareaux et lui caressa gentimment la joue. La jeune fille s'y aggripa de toutes ses forces et laissa libre cour à ses larmes.

- Je suis désolé, je n'aurais pas du te donner de faux espoirs. Tu sais, ces derniers jours avec toi ont été les meilleurs de ma vie. Je ne les oublirai jamais.

Doucement, il retira sa main, puis s'écarta de la fenêtre, disparaissant dans l'ombre. Tohru tomba sur ses genoux.

- Je t'avais prévenu pourtant. Il ne faut pas se mêler des affaires des Soma. Maintenant, je veux que tu disparaissent. Je veux que tu partes de chez Shiguré dans trois jours. Et si jamais tu recroises un Soma, ne lui adresse plus jamais la parole.

Tohru resta muette, prostrée devant la fenêtre. Jurieux qu'elle ne l'écoute pas, Akito lui attrapa les cheveux et la repoussa violement. Elle tomba sur le sol, ne se rendant même pas compte de sa douleur.

N'y tenant plus, Yuki se dirigea vers la porte et la tira de toutes ses forces. Elle ne bougea même pas. Alors qu'il réessayait encore, une main se posa sur son épaule.

- Laisse-moi faire, lui dit Hatsuharu

Le ton de sa voix indiquait clairement qu'il était devenu très en colère. Le Rat s'écarta. La porte sortit aussitôt de ses gonds. Yuki se demanda se qui se serait passé si le Bœuf avait été Black. Les douze maudits sortirent un à un. Kagura s'occupa de transporter Tohru chez Hatori puis rejoignit les autres dans la maison d'Akito. Assis en demi-cercle sur des coussins, ils attendaient en silence que leur Dieu arrive. Ils étaient peut-être silencieux mais ils étaient tous plus ou moins en colère. Akito apparut soudainement, un immense sourire de joie sur les lèvres. Il s'assit face aux maudits.

- Bien, nous pouvons commencer.

Alors ? Vous en pensez quoi vous ?

Revews please.


	6. Epilogue

ENFIN !! Ca y est, c'est le dernier chapitre. Je suis navré de vous avoir autant fait attendre je le sais, mais je n'y arrivais plus. Cette histoire était de plus en plus ennuyeuse à mes yeux. Mais j'ai réussi à passer par dessus mon Syndrome de la page blanche et je vous aie écrit ce sixième et dernier chapitre qui j'espère vous plaira.

_Chapitre 6_

Lorsqu'elle revint à elle, Tohru était étendu sur un lit. Elle devina qu'on l'avait transportée dans la maison d'Hatori. Des voix, apparemment celles des douzes, lui parvenaient de la pièce d'à côté. Elle ne comprenait pas de quoi ils parlaient mais ça avait l'air plutôt animé. Pour sa part, une seule chose lui venait à l'esprit. "_Il faut libérer Kyô_" Avec précaution, elle sortit du lit et se dirigea en chancelant vers la porte qui la séparait des autres. Elle posa la main sur la poignée, la tourna et d'un geste sur, elle ouvrit la porte. Un silence de mort tomba s'installa dans la salle. Tous les regards convergeaient vers elle. Elle fit quelques pas hésitant et tomba à genoux. Yuki fut aussitôt à ses côtés, ainsi que Momiji et Hatori.

- Tu n'aurais pas du te lever, tu es encore un peu faible, lui reprocha le médecin.

- … Kyô, murmura-t-elle en réponse.

- Pardon ?

- Il faut libéré Kyô, répéta-t-elle un peu plus fort.

Mais dans le silence de la salle, on aurait eu l'impression qu'elle avait crié.

- Je suis navré, reprit le médecin. Mais c'est impossible.

La jeune fille leva les yeux vers lui incrédule. Comment pouvait-il dire cela.

- Mais…

- Pas de mais. C'est impossible c'est tout.

Si froid. Il était si froid. _Il l'écoeurait._ Elle se tourna vers Yuki, suppliante. Il baissa le regard, honteux, mais soumis à la volonté de son Dieu. Tellement faible. _Absolument abjecte._

Elle n'osa même pas se tournait vers les autres, car elle se doutait bien de ce qu'elle allait lire dans leur regard. De la pitié, de la honte et de la soumission, tout comme Yuki. _Répugant et monstrueux. _Elle les haïssait. Là, à cet instant, elle ne ressentait rien d'autre pour eux que de la haine. Difficilement, elle se releva, écartant les mains qui essayèrent de l'aider. Elle se dirigea vers la sortie, la tête basse. La main pâle de Yuki aggripa la sienne.

- Ne me touche pas ! s'emporta-t-elle.

Elle repoussa la main du Rat.

- Ne t'approche pas de moi ! Ne vous approchez pas de moi ! Tous ! Je vous haie ! Comment pouvez-vous faire ça à un membre de votre famille ?!

Elle se tourna vers Yuki.

- Et toi ! Je pensais que toi au moins tu m'aiderais à sortir Kyô de là ! C'est ton ami non ?! Vous êtes bien amis maintenant ?! Où est-ce que c'est moi qui ai été encore une fois trop stupide ?!! Je te hais plus que les autres !! Vous n'avez aucun cœur ! Vous êtes répugants ! Dégoutants ! Vous êtes des monstres !! Je vous déteste !

Et elle s'enfuit en courant. Elle courut loin d'eux. Eux en qui elle croyait pouvoir avoir confiance. Elle s'éloigna d'eux de toutes ses forces, puis trébucha et tomba face contre terre. La pluie commença alors à tomber, très fort. Et très vite, Tohru se retrouva allongée dans la boue. Elle se traîna sous un grand arbre, un cèdre bleu, et s'assit contre son tronc, ses yeux vides d'espression fixés sur le ciel noir.

- _Je suis seule. Toute seule. _

L'image d'une porte close se forma dans son esprit.

- _Non ! Je ne veux plus !_

Sa mère assise derrière elle sans rien dire, sans rien voir, sans la toucher.

_- Non ! Pas encore !_

Et toujours cette porte fermée.

- JE NE VEUX PLUS ÊTRE SEULE !!!

Ses mains s'aggripèrent à ses cheveux alors que son corps tremblaient furieusement et que ses yeux s'écarquillaient de frayeur. Puis ses larmes se mirent à rouler sur ses joues sales, nettoyant la boue qui s'y était accumulée. Elle sentit à ce moment là une main rassurante se poser sur sa tête. Elle leva les yeux. Momiji lui offrit un sourire réconfortant. Il semblait tellement sérieux, tellement mature. Il ne ressemblait en rien au petit garçon qu'elle avait l'habitude de voir. Il était grand, presque autant que Kyô, et il était beau. C'était un beau jeune homme maintenant, comme tous les Soma. Elle se sentit honteuse d'avoir réagit si violement envers eux.

- Tu n'es pas seule Tohru. Nous sommes là nous.

- Oui, oui, sanglota-t-elle en s'accrochant désespéremment à cette main si rassurante, chaude. Je le sais. Mais…

- Mais c'est Kyô que tu aimes hein ?

Elle hocha la tête, n'arrivant pas formuler de mots.

- Tu sais, il n'y a pas longtemps, j'ai dit à Kyô que s'il ne tentait pas rapidement sa chance, je te demanderais en mariage. Je lui ai même demandé si il y avait un espoir que tu l'acceptes. Ce jour-là, j'ai été très égoïste. Au fond de moi, je souhaitais que tu le haisses parce qu'il était le Chat. Pourtant je l'adore Kyô, mais sur ce plan-là, je n'ai pensé qu'à moi.

- Merci, souffla-t-elle. Merci Momiji. Je suis touchée que tu ais ce genre de pensées pour moi. Mais je ne pourais jamais répondre positivement à ta demande. Parce que moi, c'est Kyô que je veux. Je le veux… tellement fort… que mon cœur explose à la simple mention de son nom.

Le Lapin posa sa main sur la joue de son amie, et la caressa doucement. Il lui faisait ainsi comprendre qu'il comprenait et qu'il acceptais sa décision. Il lui prit la main et l'aida à se relever. Il la ramena gentiment chez Hatori, où les autres maudits attendaient. En voyant tous ses visages fermés se tourner vers elle, elle fondit à nouveau en larme et tomba à genoux. Et elle s'excusa, sincérement, parce qu'elle ne voulait pas leur hurler toutes ces paroles blessantes qu'ils ne méritaient pas vraiment. Yuki fut le premier à bouger. Il s'agenouilla à côté d'elle et lui murmura que ce n'était rien, et que lui comprenait sa réaction. Avec un ton peiné il rajouta :

- Tu l'aimes vraiment beaucoup hein ?!

- Oui.

Le Rat poussa un petit soupir puis répondit.

- Alors nous allons t'aider à le sortir de là.

Il se retourna pour regarder les autres. Ils hochèrent la tête. Tendrement, Yuki pris la main de Tohru et l'aida à se relever. A peine fut-elle debout qu'une main s'abattait sur sa joue.

- Ne t'avise plus jamais de nous parler de cette façon c'est clair ? lui cria Rin, furieuse.

Tohru hocha la tête, puis ajouta en se massant la joue.

-Ca fait mal. Mais je l'ai méritée, merci.

¤°°°¤°°°¤°°°¤

Il était minuit. Ca ne faisait même pas 13 h qu'il était là, dans cette petite pièce sombre, mais il s'ennuyait déjà. Il s'était assis sous la fenêtre, pour pouvoir sentir le vent frais de la nuit caresser son visage et s'engouffrer dans ses cheveux. Il somnolait, sa tête oscillant d'avant en arrière. Un cliquetis provenant de la porte le réveilla complètement. Son corps se tendit. Akito était déjà venu le voir durant la journée et il espérait que ce n'était pas lui. Pas encore.

_"Tu es pathétique, sale montre"_

Ses poings se serrèrent de rage, rien qu'au souvenir de ce… connard qui se prenait pour leur Dieu. Il fut tiré de ses pensées lorsque la porte s'ouvrit. La personne qui entra fut la dernière à laquelle il s'attendait.

- Haru ? Qu'est-ce que tu fous ici ?

- J'ouvre la porte, répondit simplement le bœuf.

- J'ai bien vu merci.

Kyô saisit la main tendue de son cousin et se releva. Ils sortirent discrètement et Haru mena son cousin vers la maison de Hatori.

- Tu vas dormir ici cette nuit, et demain Shiguré viendra te chercher pour te ramener chez Maître Kazuma. On fera en sorte qu'Akito ne l'apprenne pas, lui expliqua Haru.

Kyô ne répondit rien et son cousin interpréta son silence comme un acquiescement. En fait, il y avait un petit quelque chose dans ce projet qui chiffonnait le Chat. Il n'avait rien contre le fait d'aller vivre chez son maître, _chez son père_. Ce qui le dérangeait c'était qu'il allait devoir passer le reste de sa vie à se cacher de son Dieu. Il ne pourrait plus sortir de chez lui sans devoir vérifier qu'Akito n'était pas dans les parages toutes les trente secondes. Et puis il ne pourrait plus voir Tohru aussi librement qu'il le voudrait. Non, décidément, cette perspective ne lui plaisait pas du tout. Mais pour le moment, il n'avait pas d'autre alternative. Alors résigné, mais certainement pas vaincu, il alla se coucher dans la chambre que lui désigna le médecin, à côté de celle de Haru.

¤°°°¤°°°¤°°°¤

Le lendemain matin, sa décision était prise. Il y avait réfléchi pendant une grande partie de la nuit. Il ne serait pas un lâche, il ne s'enfuierait pas, il ne se cacherait pas. Il se battrait. Une dernière fois. Et ce combat déterminerait son avenir. Lorsque Shiguré arriva, accompagné de Yuki, Kyô les attendait déjà devant la maison du médecin. Il prit une grande inspiration et leur imposa son ultimatum.

- Je ne partirais pas. Allez dire à Akito que je rallonge notre pari d'une journée. Et s'il n'est pas d'accord, dites-lui que je me contrefiche de son avis et qu'il peut aller se faire foutre. Yuki, toi et moi dans le grand jardin.

Le Rat frissonna. Kyô lui proposait un combat qui dépendrait de sa liberté et qui se déroulerait juste sous la fenêtre de leur chef de famille. Et il le lui proposait avec un aplomb incroyable et une sérénité qui ne lui ressemblait pas. Il accepta.

- Une dernière précision, ajouta le rouquin. Bats-toi comme si tu n'étais pas au courant de l'enjeu. Ne te retiens surtout pas. Je veux que notre dernier combat soit magnifique.

Kyô le voulait magnifique, il le serait. Et dans les règles de l'art. Akito accepta assez étrangement la requête du Chat. Un tatami fut installé. Kazuma, Tohru et tous les autres maudits furent conviés à venir assister au spectacle, sur ordre d'Akito. Le maître de karaté apporta à Kyo et Yuki leur kimono respectif. Noir pour Kyô et Blanc pour Yuki. Ils étaient près. Kazuma se tenait au centre du tatami. Akito avait décidé qu'il serait l'arbitre, mais ils savaient tous qu'en fait, les seuls arbitres seraient Kyô et Yuki. Ils se battraient sans aucunes restrictions jusqu'à ce que l'un d'entre eux ne puisse plus se relever du tout. Tous les coups étaient pemis. Les deux adversaires prirent places au côté de l'arbitre. Ils se saluèrent et le combat commença.

C'était époustouflant. Les deux combattants se déplaçaient avec une telle rapidité et une telle agilité qu'on avait bien du mal à les distinguer. Sur le bord du tatami, Tohru se tordait les doigts. Elle retenait son souffle à chaque fois que Kyô donnait un coup et se crispait quand il en recevait un. Sur le tapis, Yuki ne put s'empêcher d'être stupéfait des immenses progrès de son cousin. C'était la première fois qu'il résistait aussi longtemps.

- C'est surtout parce qu'aujourd'hui il l'a commencé la tête froide, lui signala une petite voix.

Oui, il avait commencé sereinement. Légèrement déconnecté de la réalité, Yuki ne vit pas à temps le poing de son cousin qui'arrivait et et qui s'écrasa sur sa joue droite. En signe de représaille et bien qu'un peu sonné, il expédia Kyô à l'autre bout du tapis grâce à un magnifique coup de pied. Le Chat atterri durement sur le dos. Ne le voyant pas se relever, Yuki se détendit, croyant que c'était finit. Il s'avança de quelques pas. Il se sentit mal pour son cousin. Du coin de l'oeil, il vit Akito se lever avec un air satisfait sur le visage. Et puis ça arriva tout d'un coup. Pendant qu'il ne faisait pas trop attention, Kyô s'était relever. Il se précipita sur le Rat et le frappa de toutes ses forces dans le ventre.

- Désolé vieux, mais c'était hors de question que je perde, lui murmura-t-il à l'oreille, tandis qu'il tombait au sol, le souffle coupé.

Le temps que Yuki retrouve sa respiration, Akito était déjà en train de s'étrangler de rage, retenu par les bras de Shiguré qui l'empêchaient de sauter sur le Chat et de le tuer de ses mains, comme il n'arrêtait pas de le crier.

Ne se préoccupant pas de son chef de famille, Kyô tandit sa main à Yuki pour l'aider à se relever. Lorsqu'il la saisit, une sensation étrange les traversa tous les deux. C'était... agréable. Comme une sorte de soulagement, une libération.

"_La nature même du Chat fait qu'il ne pourra jamais battre le Rat."_

Juste comme ces paroles lui revenait à l'esprit, Kyô se rendit enfin compte de ce qu'il avait fait. Il avait battu le Rat dans un combat à la loyale. Il avait battu le nature même du Chat. Il était libre. Tout comme Yuki, qui avait perdu face à lui, mais qui avait, sans le vouloir, battu l'esprit du Rat qui le possédait. Ils n'étaient plus maudits. Et Kyô en eut la confirmation lorsque Tohru se jeta sur lui et qu'il tomba à la renverse. Elle ne s'étonna même pas du fait que son petit ami ne se transforma pas en petit chat orange. Elle se contenta de se serrer contre lui, heureuse qu'il aît pu enfin atteindre la liberté qu'il rêvait tant d'avoir. Les chats n'étaient pas fait pour vivre en cage, et le sien ne dérogeait pas à la règle. Puis au bout de quelques secondes, elle se rendit enfin compte qu'une paire de bras s'était enroulé autour de sa taille et que sa tête était posée sur une épaule découverte.

- Ky... Kyô ?

Elle s'écarta et se retrouva face-à-face avec le plus beau et le plus étincelant sourire qui lui eut été donné de voir sur le visage de son compagnon. Et elle comprit. Pour lui, comme pour Yuki, elle en était sur, le cauchemar était fini.

_FIN_

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Mon dieu que ça fait du bien d'écrire ces trois petites lettres. F. I. N. Aller répétez après moi, F. I. N. Encore F.

Shiguré : Mais il va se taire.

Hum... pardon bref. J'éspère que vous aurez aimé cette histoire et je n'en voudrais à personne sije reçois des reviews m'insultant copieusemen pour avoir été aussi long. A la prochaine !!


End file.
